


Soft 4.5 (Unfinished)

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hospitalization, M/M, Testing - Freeform, Unfinished, adult!Harry, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: This was meant to go in-between Soft 4 and 5, just a silly little fill in thing.





	Soft 4.5 (Unfinished)

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure Louis.”  
  
“Okay, just, relax your hands,” Louis said, Harry releasing his hands that were white-knuckled on the steering wheel.  
  
“Sorry love,” Harry said, reaching over and touching Louis’ thigh.  
  
“It’s okay,” Louis said, picking up Harry’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, “all of it, it’s all okay.”  
  
Harry let out a breath he was holding in, forcing himself to relax as he drove.  
  
“You’ll relax once you’re there, I’m sure,” Louis said, toying with Harry’s fingers.  
  
“Yeah, they’re just base line tests anyways, not like anything’s wrong,” Harry said.  
  
“Nope, nothings wrong at all,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s fingers as they pulled into the hospital driveway.  
  
“This hallway is becoming too familiar,” Harry joked as they wandered down the sterile hallway, Harry’s bag slung over his shoulder, getting to the right doorway.  
  
“Will probably become more familiar by the end of this,” Louis said back, knocking gently on the door.  
  
“Hey, come on in,” the familiar face of doctor Gray said as he opened the door, “how have you been?”  
  
“Good, good,” Harry said as he pulled out his wallet, passing over his health card. He held his arm out as a hospital band was printed for him, taped around his wrist.  
  
“That’s good, we’ll just get you all hooked up and ready to go, slip you down for an MRI,” Dr. Gray said, passing Harry’s health card back and motioning for the boys to follow him to a room.  
  
Harry was alone in his hospital room for privacy reasons, the single bed looking small in the space.  
  
“You can change into the gown on the table, everything off please,” Dr. Gray said, turning towards a supply closet as Harry put down his bag and stripped off his shirt. He had to sit on the edge of the bed to get his shoes and socks off, but his pants were off in a swift minute.  
  
“Harry, did you really not wear underwear today?” Louis asked, Harry standing there folding his clothes and making a neat pile.  
  
“What? I figured I wouldn’t need them anyways,” Harry said with a shrug, Louis rolling his eyes as he sat in the supplied chair.  
  
“Please put your gown on,” Louis said, trying to hand Harry the flimsy fabric.  
  
“Harry,” Louis said as he bumped his hand against Harry’s arm, Harry smiling at him.  
  
“Harry you have to wear it, you’re going to want it later,” Louis said, “there are other people around.”  
  
“So?” Harry said putting his hands over his head and stretching his body.  
  
“Harry my goodness, we’re literally in front of a window,” Louis said, “and with someone else in the room.”  
  
“I’m sure he’s seen enough dicks, he does this for a living,” Harry said.  
  
“I may do this for a living, but not everyone,” Dr. Gray said from behind Harry, startling him a little bit and making him look behind him.  
  
“I at least need you under the covers, nudity doesn’t really fly in the hallways,” Dr. Gray said, Louis rolling his eyes again as Harry stuck his tongue out at him and slid into the bed, the blankets pooling around his waist.  
  
“I always tell people that the hospital bracelet doesn’t really do much to hold you hostage but the IV is really where I get ya,” Dr. Gray joked, Harry laughing as the back of his hand got wiped off.  
  
“Just a quick prick,” Dr. Gray said as he found a vein and pushed the IV into Harry’s hand, making him flinch. The tube was flushed and taped down to Harry, plugged into a bag of saline.  
  
“If your hand starts to explode we know we missed,” Dr. Gray joked, Harry looking concerned for a moment.  
  
“You mean you missed,” Harry corrected, making Dr. Gray laugh.  
  
“Okay, you’re right, it would be my mistake, but hopefully that doesn’t happen, I’m pretty sure I got the vein,” Dr. Gray said as he hooked Harry up to a monitor, sticky pads placed all over his chest and his arm in a blood pressure cuff, finger in an oxygen sensor.  
  
“Guess what?” Dr. Gray said as he watched the monitor start up, Harry looking at him.  
  
“You’re alive,” Dr. Gray said, looking down at Harry who laughed at the dumb line, looking up at the monitor.  
  
“I’m aliiiiiive,” Harry repeated, pointing to the monitor, Louis sighing and putting his head in his hands.  
  
“Can’t believe I found someone who can handle both sides of you,” Louis said as Dr. Gray started looking over Harry, checking that everything was normal.  
  
“Maybe we’ll find out why there’s two sides in the first place,” Dr. Gray said, getting Harry to lay back to check his abdomen.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to worry you,” Dr. Gray said as Harry’s monitor beeped, his stress from the drive in returning.  
  
“It’s okay,” Harry said, letting the blankets be pulled up his chest.  
  
“I’m just going to page the MRI nurse, get you settled in for that,” Dr. Gray said, fiddling with his pager.  
  
“Try not to stress love, it’ll just be loud, won’t hurt,” Louis said, moving beside Harry’s bed and sinking his hand into Harry’s hair.  
  
“It’s a little close quarters and it’s cold in there, but other than that it’s just some simple questions and some contrast fluid through your IV, and you’ll have a call button and we can give you some sedation if you really need it, but I think you’ll get in there and handle it like a pro,” Dr. Gray said, a nurse coming in and smiling at everyone, helping unlock the bed and move them to a different room.  
  
Harry closed his eyes while they went down the hall, till he felt the bed stop, Louis’ hand touching his face.  
  
“I can’t come with, I’ll see you in a little while,” Louis said, giving Harry a kiss before he was gone off to the waiting room.  
  
-  
  
Harry was finished up an hour later, Louis being called as they wheeled him down the hall, Harry somehow having an animated conversation with a nurse.   
  
“Hey, how’d it go?” Louis asked, Dr. Gray being the one to answer.  
  
“Good, I think he feels a little fried but the scans came out perfect.”  
  
“That machine makes my head feel so weird,” Harry piped in, “I think they reorganized my brain.”  
  
Louis laughed, leaning on Harry’s bed guard as it was locked back into place in a treatment room.  
  
“I’m glad it went well, I see that you’ve gained some blankets too,” Louis said, Harry buried under blankets up to his chin.  
  
“I was cold and the nurse was nice,” Harry said, shrugging under the blankets.  
  
“I think she just wanted to get away after you strode to the table nude,” Dr. Gray said, getting on a pair of gloves while Louis audibly sighed.  
  
“Harry please tell me he’s joking,” Louis said.  
  
“I mean I got wrapped into a blanket pretty fast, she probably didn’t even see that much.”  
  
“Harry,” Louis said through a groan, never understanding Harry’s love of not wearing clothes, but unfortunately very used to living with it. Or fortunately, Louis wasn’t sure.  
  
“What? It’s comfortable,” Harry said, barely flinching as his blankets were moved off of his lower half and his privates checked.  
  
“Knees up,” Dr. Gray instructed a minute later while lubing up his index finger.  
  
“I’m going to go sit, be good,” Louis told Harry with a kiss, “I’ll just be in the chair if you need me.”  
  
Harry nodded to him, watching him walk away and sit in a chair that was in the corner, easily close enough that he would be beside Harry in a few steps if he needed him but far away enough that Harry had his privacy.  
  
“Sorry in advance, I’m about to be all over your junk for a while,” Dr. Gray said, catching Harry’s attention.  
  
“It’s okay,” Harry said, knowing everything that had been discussed in previous appointments, also knowing that he was about to get a finger up the bum in a not-so-fun way.  
  
“If you need a break just say,” Dr. Gray said, “just a little pressure.”  
  
Harry couldn’t see over his blankets as his hole was prodded into, the feeling familiar but unpleasant when it was someone who wasn’t Louis and when it was more quick and efficient, a quick feel of latex on his prostate making him jerk before the feeling was gone.  
  
“Sorry I know that’s never fun,” Dr. Gray said, ridding his glove from his hand and pulling the last blanket from Harry’s pile inbetween Harry’s legs.  
  
“As long as there’s no speculum involved I’m fairly good,” Harry said, scrunching his nose, Dr. Gray chuckling.  
  
“Who knows, you might be begging for a speculum after today,” Dr. Gray said, dropping Harry’s bed guard and making sure Harry’s IV pole hadn’t gotten caught in the bed.  
  
“We’re going to have to take a little trip, most of the tests we can’t do from a bed position,” Dr. Gray said, Harry pushing himself up from the mattress, hair already half matted from his pillow. He slid himself out from the blankets, rubbing his eye as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Do I need a blanket?” Harry asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, everyone’s going to see your junk in here eventually, this is the one place it’s fine,” Dr. Gray said, Harry looking over to Louis and sticking his tongue out, Louis shaking his head and looking away as Harry was encouraged up.  
  
He was guided to a little plastic toilet, his cheeks tinging pink as he saw the testing equipment sitting out for him. He was asked to turn around and sit before he could really dwell on it though, not even daring to look at Louis.  
  
“The laxatives went okay?” Dr. Gray asked as he sat on his roller chair, a fresh pair of gloves being put on.  
  
“I mean, I felt like I was dying but I finished them?” Harry said, not quite sure how he was supposed to answer a question about taking a laxative and spending his night on the toilet.  
  
“That’s good, I am just going to rinse you out though, nothing too severe, just a quick saline,” Dr. Gray said, Harry trying to mentally prepare himself.  
  
“It’s a long tube, you can just let it go as you feel it,” Dr. Gray instructed, “just a cold feeling.”  
  
Harry twitched as he felt the nozzle get pushed into him, the flexible rubber lube-slick and cold, getting pushed up into his lower bowel. Harry breathed through the feeling, almost choking out as the water got squeezed into him, flushing out anything that was remaining.  
  
“Good, almost done,” Dr. Gray said as Harry let the water fall out of him, feeling like he was making an absolute mess of himself. He felt the water stop flowing as the bottle finished, the tube sliding out of him giving him a shiver.  
  
“Yeah, you’re always pretty clean,” Dr. Gray said as he discarded the bottle and tube, letting Harry expel the rest of the water before drying him off. Harry knew he was beet red about it all, his nudist adventure confidence buggering off to somewhere else.  
  
“Still with us?” Dr. Gray said as Harry was stock still and silent, trying to hold it together. A tight ‘yep’ was all he could deliver, Dr. Gray smiling at him as he rolled beside him.  
  
“Try not to hold your breath, I know it’s hard but you won’t get away with it,” Dr. Gray said, tapping on Harry’s oxygen sensor.  
  
“I’m being told on,” Harry said, frowning at his monitor while trying to cool himself down.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s a common reaction, but I also don’t want you passing out on me,” Dr. Gray said, “you haven’t played with rectal catheters right?”  
  
Harry felt like the air was punched out of him at the switch of subject, Dr. Gray rolling back behind him.  
  
“Urm, no,” Harry replied, feeling himself heating up again.  
  
“Okay, it just looks like this,” Dr. Gray said as he held up a thin tube, a deflated balloon on the end of it. Harry nodded his head as he looked worriedly at it, knowing that it was about to be inside of him.  
  
“I’m going to insert it and then fill the balloon with saline, when it feels like you need to have a bowel movement tell me, but don’t push right away, I’ll  let you know when you can,” Dr. Gray said, Harry shutting his eyes and focusing on his breathing as the catheter was lubed and pushed into him, the slide stopping when it was in far enough.  
  
“Oh goodness,” Harry said as soon as he felt the balloon being filled, his eyes popping open at the sensation.  
  
“Doing okay?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry letting out an ‘uhh’ in reply, slightly lost for words.  
  
“Fuck me!” Harry accidentally yelled out as the sensation of having to poo hit him like a truck, his insides trying to rebel and push right away.  
  
“Just relax, thirty seconds until you can push,” Dr. Gray said, obviously trying to not laugh at Harry’s reaction, looking over to see Louis just about to lose it, doing all he could to hold in his laughter.  
  
Dr. Gray set his timer before telling Harry he could push, Harry on absolute fire as he bore down, expelling the catheter and balloon as fast he could.  
  
“Good, perfect,” Dr. Gray said as he kept the catheter from falling into the toilet, clicking his timer off and watching Harry’s monitor.  
  
“Take some good breaths, if you need your inhalers we have them,” Dr. Gray told Harry as he stripped his gloves off, rolling beside Harry again so he could see his face.  
  
“Down to your belly, that’s it,” Dr. Gray helped, “let me get you a cloth.”  
  
Harry was passed a damp cloth a minute later, his embarrassment subsiding as he wiped his sweaty forehead and neck off.  
  
“Thanks,” Harry said as he started to calm back down, running his hand through his hair.  
  
“No problem, you can just sit for a minute, take your time,” Dr. Gray said, going behind Harry to fill out some paperwork.  
  
Harry felt calm again five minutes later, Dr. Gray standing next to him.  
  
“Do you stand or sit to pee?” He asked.  
  
“Uh, stand usually,” Harry replied.  
  
“Okay, you can come with me again,” Dr. Gray said, Harry a little shaky as he stood, Dr. Gray taking his IV pole for him and guiding him to the next machine. Harry was lined up in front of a little funnel, a machine beside it.  
  
“This ones easy, just a few pads and a cuff, and you just have to pee in the flow meter,” Dr. Gray said while pointing at the funnel. Harry felt like he could sigh about the easiness of the test, easily digesting more pads being put on his abdomen.  
  
“Just a few in the back,” Dr. Gray said as he went behind Harry sticking a couple pads beside Harry’s hole and on his buttcheek. Harry couldn’t help letting out a little giggle at the feeling, wires being traced around his thigh.  
  
“Feels a little funny, I know,” Dr. Gray said, putting gloves on again.  
  
“Sorry, this always feels a little awkward at first,” Dr. Gray said as he took a little cuff and wrapped it around Harry’s cock, effectively shutting Harry up.  
  
“Oh,” Harry said as all his wires were plugged in to a computer, a technician saying he was good to go.  
  
“Yeah, all you have to do is pee, the cuff with squeeze and cut you off but keep going as it releases until you can’t anymore, it’ll happen a few times,” Dr. Gray said, Harry nodding his head.  
  
“This is the most awkward pee I’ve ever had in my life, just so you know,” Harry told Dr. Gray, who let out a chuckle.  
  
“Trust me, it won’t be your last,” Dr. Gray said, making Harry tilt his head.  
  
“Pee when you can please,” Dr. Gray said with a smile, refocusing Harry.  
  
Harry shoved the confusion to the back of his head as he looked back down, trying to will himself to pee. It took a solid couple of minutes for him to start, jolting as the cuff squeezed around him, cutting him off.  
  
“Okay this isn’t fair,” Harry commented, having to focus on peeing again as the cuff released.  
  
“You’re doing fine,” Dr. Gray said, Harry pushing himself to start up again, getting cut off again a second later.  
  
“Just once more,” Dr. Gray said as Harry huffed, peeing out over the burn of continually starting and stopping.  
  
“Good job,” Dr. Gray said as Harry was cut off for the last time, pulling the cuff off of Harry and letting him finish for good.  
  
Harry was passed a Kleenex to wipe himself up with before his pads got removed, Dr. Gray taking off his gloves and finishing off some paperwork before standing up.  
  
“Okay, final one for today,” Dr. Gray said, guiding Harry to a chair that had another funnel under it, the seat cut out and separated leg sections.  
  
“Urm,” Harry said as he tried to figure out how to get into it, clumsy legs and all.  
  
“Here, we have a stool and I’ll help you,” Dr. Gray said, edging a little white stool over to Harry with his foot, helping Harry to step up and sit on the little ledge, his legs hoisted into position.  
  
“I think we can just get away with a few straps, you’re not too rowdy,” Dr. Gray said, strapping Harry’s knees and hips down to the chair.  
  
“Feels okay?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry nodding at him.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to explain what I’m going to do, so you’ll know what’s coming for you,” Dr. Gray said, grabbing his chair and sitting inbetween Harry and his equipment. He got a pair of fresh gloves on and grabbed a few things from a tray.  
  
“So, we’re going to do an urodynamic test, I’m going to put some pads on you first, and then I’m going to use a rectal catheter and two urethral catheters, the rectal one and one of the urethral catheters are pressure sensitive and will give us really clear readings and the other urethral catheter is so that we can fill up your bladder with some saline and have you pee for us a couple times here, and we’re going to xray a little bit too afterwards, okay?” Dr. Gray said, Harry feeling his nerves kick in.  
  
“You okay? We’ve gone a little pale,” Dr. Gray said, looking up to Harry’s monitor.  
  
“Uhm, yeah, I’m okay,” Harry said, uneasy in his chair.  
  
“Okay, the catheters are small,” Dr. Gray said as he held them up for Harry to see, Harry nodding.  
  
“Do you need anything? I know you’re stressing,” Dr. Gray said, Harry turning and frowning at his monitor.  
  
“You need to stop being a tattle tail,” Harry scorned at the machine, Dr. Gray chuckling beside him.  
  
“Let me grab you a blanket,” Dr. Gray said, having been around Harry enough to know that while he loved being naked, he also loved being tucked up in a blanket.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry sheepishly said as he was partially covered up, cuddling the soft blanket in his hands.  
  
“Of course, I’m going to lay you back now for a bit, just relax as much as you can,” Dr. Gray said, tilting Harry back in the chair and making sure he was okay and comfortable before sitting back on his stool and rolling inbetween Harry’s legs.  
  
“We’ll start with pads,” Dr. Gray said as he stuck two pads to the sides of Harry’s hole, taping them down and then sticking three more just above Harry’s cock, tape over them as well. Harry let himself relax as much as he could, the fact that he was now horizontal helping.  
  
“I’m going to do your rectal catheter first, you’re doing great,” Dr. Gray said as he lubed up the catheter and pressed it into Harry, causing Harry to twitch and jerk until it was placed, taped to his bum.  
  
“Okay, last two go at once, just some cold,” Dr. Gray said as he took Harry’s cock and pressed the last two catheters into Harry, pushing them up into his bladder to place them. A strip of tape was put down Harry’s cock and wrapped around the catheters to keep them in place.  
  
“Perfect we’re all placed,” Dr. Gray said, tracing all of Harry’s lines over his thigh.  
  
“You doing okay?” Dr. Gray asked as he stood up and went beside Harry.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” Harry said, feeling like he was stuffed from every angle.  
  
“That’s good, I’m just going to sit you up again, then we can start,” Dr. Gray said, tilting the chair back into a sitting position, Harry feeling all the the tubes and cords hang down off of him.  
  
“Would you like a look? I know it feels weird,” Dr. Gray asked as he began plugging Harry’s cords in.  
  
“Uhm, sure?” Harry said, Dr. Gray moving his blanket to the side as Harry looked down at himself.  
  
“Fuck me,” Harry said as he saw everything he was attached to, “I’m suppose to pee like this?”  
  
“It’s easier than you think, a bit messy but you’ll be able to go,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Harry’s reaction.  
  
“I’m going to start filling, tell me when you feel like you need to pee,” Dr. Gray said, Harry watching the machine start to pump saline into him.  
  
—  
  
“Good morning,” Dr. Gray said quietly the next day, Louis having been up for a while, Harry still asleep.  
  
“Good morning,” Louis returned with a smile, his body complaining as he adjusted in his chair, watching Dr. Gray read Harry’s monitor.  
  
“He’s okay being woken up?” Dr. Gray asked, Louis smiling.  
  
“Yeah, he’s fairly good,” Louis said, watching as Dr. Gray rubbed on Harry’s arm through the blankets, quietly asking him to wake up.  
  
Harry frowned in his sleep before squirming and stretching his body, moaning at the same time.  
  
“Good morning,” Dr. Gray said as Harry blinked his eyes open, a little disoriented in his surroundings.  
  
“Hi,” Harry rasped out, frowning up at Dr. Gray before looking over to Louis.  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis said, moving his chair closer and brushing Harry’s hair back before cleaning the sleep from his eyes for him, Harry preening in the attention for a moment before turning his head back to Dr. Gray.  
  
“Sleep was good?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry nodding.  
  
“That’s good,” Dr. Gray said, “I know you just woke up but I have a quick question.”  
  
“Okay,” Harry said sleepily.  
  
“I have about five residents this morning, and they’re observing the study as well, and I was wondering if it was okay if they came in and I taught a little bit. It’s fairly rare that I actually have a BDSM case in, especially one like yours. It would just be a routine check for you, just a few more people having a feel probably,” Dr. Gray explained, Harry humming.  
  
“Sure, theres been enough doctors up there anyways,” Harry said, recalling that this was a multi-layer operation, knowing that he was going to get prodded by other people here and there.  
  
“Okay, I’ll just grab them, I’ll be two minutes,” Dr. Gray said, leaving Harry and Louis alone.  
  
Louis smiled as Harry looked over to him, standing up and leaning over the bedrail, sharing a kiss.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Louis whispered as the door opened, five fresh-faced resident students wandering in behind Dr. Gray, who was clearly in teaching mode. Everyone stood around the edge of Harry’s bed, awkward stances being shared.  
  
“Okay, so this is Harry, twenty four year old male, in for preliminary testing before a five day study. His urology is already completed yesterday, defecation completed as well with a colonoscopy scheduled for this afternoon. Heavy BDSM has been used for roughly six years, so we very much keep an eye on him for any concerns in relation to that. There’s also controlled asthma that we have to be aware of, and a solid dose of refusing to wear clothes on the patients behalf,” Dr. Gray finished with a joke, making Louis giggle out.  
  
“Everyone sees everything anyways,” Harry said, shrugging under the covers with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Yes, everyone except you,” Dr. Gray said, smiling as he leaned over and tugged Harry’s pillow out from under his head, keeping a hand on Harry’s neck as he was settled on the mattress.  
  
“For in bed checks a pillow on the chest works well, both blocking the view for the patient and giving them something to hold onto if they like. For a table exam it can work as well, or a shield can be used if the patient will benefit from it. Sometimes the use of a partner works well, like with Harry we have Louis, who acts as primary caregiver and will help provide distraction. With Harry it is a situation where we deal with the BDSM lifestyle flowing into his personality, so having that caregiver can be a really big plus,” Dr. Gray explained, Louis trying not to heat up at hearing their life spoken about from an outsider. Harry shifted his arms out of the blankets at the same time, cuddling the pillow on his chest.  
  
“We try and be as accommodating as we can when it comes to making someone comfortable, in an uncomfortable situation. Wether that’s having someone familiar in the room or letting them have items from home, we try and include that,” Dr. Gray said, going to a supply cabinet and getting two more pillows.  
  
“Now, usually I would say you can cover up with the patients gown, but we don’t have one currently, so we’ll just keep a blanket down and fold up the rest. Sometimes you’ll need help getting the patient up into a better position but today we can just ask Harry to lift up,” Dr. Gray said, getting Harry to lift his hips as the two pillows were slid under him. Harry felt a blush creep up his chest as a box of gloves was passed from student to student, the sound of tools being placed on the end of the bed heating him up.  
  
“So firstly we start with a visual exam, just making sure nothing looks irritated or out of place, which everything looks fine, no leaking catheter or reactions to the rubber, which is all great. Now normally we just do a quick prostate exam, but with BDSM patients having a good look inside is a good idea, to check for tearing or anything out of the ordinary,” Dr. Gray explained as he looked Harry over.  
  
“We still start with a regular check though,” Dr. Gray said while lubing up a gloved hand, addressing Harry, “just some cold.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes as his walls were felt, hoping that the five residents were enjoying the impromptu show they were apparently getting.  
  
“Can you squeeze?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry squeezing around his finger, slightly dying inside his head as the finger was removed.  
  
“Good,” Dr. Gray said before going back to the students.  
  
“For a speculum check, lube is your best friend, don’t be afraid to put your syringe into the rectum, and get it up inside, it’ll be more comfortable for the patient and make your life easier,” Dr. Gray said as he readied a syringe of lube for Harry.  
  
“Just a bit of pressure,” Harry was warned, turning his head towards Louis at the feeling.  
  
“Fuck me,” Harry whispered to Louis, making him smile.  
  
“I do love,” Louis replied, reaching over and rubbing Harry’s scalp. Harry huffed at the joke, Dr. Gray lubing up his walls.  
  
Harry tuned Dr. Grays speech about how a speculum worked and how you should make someone as comfortable as you can, even though you’re opening their bum to the whole world, Harry thought, trying desperately to not react as the plastic was slid into his bum.  
  
“You okay?” Dr. Gray asked as Harry jerked a little, willing himself to calm down. He offered up a little ‘mhmm’ to the doctor, squeezing his eyes shut as the speculum was opened inside of him.  
  
Harry’s monitor beeping made him cringe, hating that the machine always told on him, that yes he’s dying inside you don’t have to tell the whole world little machine.  
  
The awkward shuffle of bodies around the room made Harry more embarrassed, even as the beeping was silenced.  
  
“Sorry,” Dr. Gray said down to Harry, a sympathetic smile offered up as well. Harry gave a sheepish smile in return, trying to focus on Louis hand in his hair.  
  
“So the first order of business is to have a good look, usually with a flashlight, just checking for anything out of place, no inflammation or scarring, tearing and the so on,” Dr. Gray said as he looked inside Harry, checking his walls.  
  
“Harry looks quite good, there’s a lot of safe practice used, which is what we like to see and hear,” Dr. Gray said, “if we don’t, and we see or hear about unsafe practices of course the conversation changes. We can’t change everyone but teaching safety is important.”  
  
“Lastly we want to have a good feel, sometimes you don’t see everything, and making sure there’s no prostate enlargement or trauma is important. If you think you need more lube for this then you can, generally you don’t need to though, and always be gentle. It’s a sensitive area and you have to remember that you’re feeling not pressing so much,” Dr. Gray said, Harry feeling him touch inside of him, inner walls being swiped along until his prostate was felt, making his thighs twitch before the feeling was completely gone.  
  
“Harry is a very good example of a healthy state, so I’d like each of you to feel as well, please,” Dr. Gray said, discarding his gloves and placing a hand on Harry’s knee as the students awkwardly lined up.  
  
“You’re so good,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as the first student went ahead, a timid little blonde girl, her touches feeling light as a feather and her blush as heavy looking as Harry felt. Harry wasn’t sure if she actually felt anything but she was pulling away and nodding as if she had when Dr. Gray spoke to her.  
  
The next two students looked much more composed than the first girl, feeling Harry’s walls and prostate with the same pressure that Dr. Gray always gave, little uncontrollable jerks coming from Harry.  
  
The following student worried Harry though, the boy looking more like he was going to throw up than do a good job. Harry winced as he was prodded into, Dr. Gray reminding the student to be gentle, but that all flew out the window as Harry’s prostate was pressed on hard, making him jerk his hips up and let out a strangled cry. Dr. Gray had the kid’s fingers out of him in a flash, scolding him, the boy apologizing with a deer in the headlights look on his face.  
  
“Sorry, you okay? No pain?” Dr. Gray asked Harry after telling the student he was done.  
  
“No, was just startling,” Harry said, looking over to the last student left, her eyes bugged out at him.  
  
“It’s okay, he just pushed too hard, no need to be scared,” Harry said to her, his brain mildly short-circuiting into his ‘motherly mode’ that he always got teased about, but apparently came out when he didn’t know how to react. Dr. Gray helped the girl press along his walls and on his prostate easily, Harry quietly sighing as they finished.  
  
“Okay, now that we’re done it’s just removal and a quick clean for the patient,” Dr. Gray explained, taking the speculum out of Harry and getting some soft paper towel to wipe up any excess lube.  
  
“Everyone can go write their reports now, I’ll answer questions in the hallway,” Dr. Gray said, the residents nodding and filing out of the room.  
  
“First years, always a little rough,” Dr. Gray said as he helped Harry lift his hips off of the pillows to rest back on the bed.  
  
“You feel okay though? No overnight discomfort?” Dr. Gray said, tucking Harry back in his blankets and giving him back his pillow.  
  
“Nope, it was all good,” Harry replied,


End file.
